Dragon On The Mountain
This one's gonna be good I A bright flash of lightning streaked across the night sky. It illuminated the faces of the dragons on the ground, those of panic. The brightest night was very soon, and dragons were scrambling to find an egg that would hatch on that day. Suddenly, Morrowseer, the ringleader, returned with his prize- an ebony egg. "Sorry it took so long," Morrowseer sighed,"Farsight wouldn't give it up." "That dragon," Moonbeam said, shaking her head. The rain picked up, beating on everything around. In the distance, the volcano oozed out a bit of lava. Another bright flash of lightning struck barely a mile away. Morrowseer feared for the egg. If it was struck by lightning, the NightWing's plan would be ruined. "Morrowseer! I found another egg!" Massacre shouted. Morrowseer examined the egg, and rapped it lightly. It was hollow- a sign that the hatching inside was dead. Mites were already marching up the egg, ready for the nutrients inside the egg. "Great," Morrowseer groaned, "It's dead. Like I need more dead eggs in my tribe." A tan dragon- a SandWing in her middle ages- approached Morrowseer. Her name was Jerboa, and she always had a sparkle of kindness in her eyes. Jerboa had once been Queen Oasis' ally, but once she was murdered, the older SandWing escaped to the Talons of Peace. Now, she would nurse some of the eggs. Jerboa was living a quiet life- especially now that Burn wanted her head. "Hey Morrowseer, mind if I take that egg?" she asked. "It's dead, Jerboa," Morrowseer said, putting his talons on Jerboa's shoulder, "But if you want to take it, go ahead. I know that I assigned you to the prophecy dragonets, but perhaps you can take care of this egg, and perhaps you can take care of another." "What?" she croaked. Morrowseer sighed and pulled out a dirty-golden egg. Solfty, he said,"Mine. You see, Blister and I had a little dragonet. But everyone would freak out if it was discovered. So, I'm letting you take care of her. Keep her safe, keep her parents hidden. Treat her nicely, for she's the daughter I'll never have." Massacre, shocked, rubbed the egg. Shaking his head, he said, "Morrowseer, you've really screwed things up. But ok." Jerboa, who had been contemplating, finally answered, "It would be my honor." II Two eggs lay in the sand dune. Tonight was the brightest night, and the light of the moons illuminated the eggs. Jerboa watched over them, wary of any dragon around. The golden egg did nothing at all, for it was a hybrid. Jerboa wondered what would happen when it hatched- would it have a poisonous tail? She stroked the snakelike patterns of the egg. But then, Jerboa shifted her gaze over to the NightWing egg- the "dead egg". It was now brilliant silver, an egg color that she had never seen before. Could it be what I think it is? Morrowseer had said that the NightWings had lost their powers. But what if...? I could have the most powerful dragonet in the world now. The hybrid dragon hatched first, a deep tan color. She looked a lot like a SandWing, with a NightWing snout and tail. Diamonds, like those of Blister, lined the baby's body. Jerboa picked her up and cuddled her close. "I'll call you Margold, beautiful dragonet," Jerboa cooed, "We'll have lots of fun together, and maybe in calmer times, I'll show you your real parents." Marigold squeaked. Suddenly, Marigold swiveled her head. Jerboa looked the same way, and she realized that the NightWing was hatching. She placed Marigold next to the egg, ready to intercept both of them. The dragonet broke free of the egg, and Jerboa could see a grey teardrop on both sides of her head, as well as on her feet. These scales were nothing seen before on any NightWing. And in this moment, Jerboa remember what she was fighting for. It was all worth it in the end. She remember, clearly, the worst day of her life. "I've got an offering for the queen," a younger, less scrawny Jerboa had said, "A sapphire, acquired from the Kingdom of the Sea. It's as beautiful as she is" One of the guards and her personal friend approached her and said, "I'm sorry, but the Queen can't see you anyone- forever." "What do you mean?" Jerboa asked, unaware of what had happened. "Oasis is dead." "Dead? How?" "A scavenger. It stole her treasure." Jerboa's heart shattered. She dropped the sapphires, little pieces breaking off them. Then, she broke down and cried. Everything was falling apart. A large, scarred SandWing that she recognized as Burn entered the room. "Alright, all who don't support Queen Burn, out!" "Who put you in charge?" Jerboa snarled. "Well, Jerboa, my mother is dead. It's my stronghold now," Burn answered, hostility visible in her face and voice. Voice trembled, Jerboa launched into a rant, "Oasis was a MUCH better queen than you! Are you just going to wipe that away? You and your sisters- you're terrible heirs! I'd rather have a MudWing as queen!" "I'll have your head on my spikes! Foolish dragon, you'll see I'm the right queen! It won't have to take a war or my death to show you! I'll have Blister and Blaze dead, and you're next!" Jerboa just flew away, the sky a fury of swirling winds. She'd eventually reached the Talons as a mess, and never looked back. In an instant, that memory faded, and she flashed back to reality. That NightWing was looking at her, crying. "I'm going to call you Nightvision," Jerboa said, "For you are more powerful than you'd ever imagine. We'll have good times together, and perhaps you'll unlock your true potential." It was official. She had a mind reader. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)